Guyver-Wars: Next Gen
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: Guyver-Wars: Next Gen These are brief Stand Alone stories to my main line Guyver-Wars: The Hunter Guyver Saga on Deviant Art. Being I am just starting to work on the Stand Alones they will be posted as they are written. When I have a substantial amount then I will sort them out. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them!
1. Ready To

Voice: Yes that's it go. Go as fast as you can!

A Battered Guyver could be seen leaning against a rock in a huge pool of his blood. He sat there with his head armor retracted showing his head. His hair drenched in sweat clung to his head. He had deep gashes in his face including his left eye. His nose broken with blood dribbling down. The taste of blood from his nose and throat was hard to swallow as the gravity of his wounds started to set it, yet he smiles as the ship carrying its precious cargo raced into space to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet.

With the head armor retracted, breathing started becoming an issue. He looked down seeing the little diamond piece of armor between his chest plates was critically damaged and not repairing fast enough. He saw the gravity of his wounds smirking for the first time since knocking her out and sending her away to live. All of them catastrophic, such as the High-Frequency blade sticking out of where the Guyver repositioned his heart. He had received a gash from another high freq weapon along with his waist which cut through most of his human vital organs. He was missing his whole left arm and half his forearm. He coughed up blood which spattered and disappeared into the blackness of his black armor, not that it really mattered anyway.

Person: I've always been surprised at how much we bleed.

He saw his enemy dead through the haze of the ringing concussion and the blood and sweat in his good eye. He could barely make out the shapes of his enemy's army raging towards him to convey their frustration upon him. Smiling with vindication that the bastard wouldn't be hunting let alone harming his family again looked back at the ship now reaching the upper atmosphere.

Guyver: My love... I am sorry I had to do what I did. Please forgive me it was the only way I can do this.

The bloodstained ground started to violently shake. The Guyver wasn't sure whether it was from the hoard of Zoanoids and aliens rushing towards him or whether it was something unnaturally done to the planet. The ship was now out of his vision, assuming it was with the fleet speeding away from the planet.

Guyver: Our paths must part my love, I am ready to accept that and you must too. Your path now is more important. You need to get them ready for if my sacrifice is in vain.

The enemy hoard was now a mere mile away from him. He tried to sit up but the slightest movement caused him agonizing pain. He gasped for air causing even more excruciating pain.

He looked up he could see the skyline turn from an aqua green-blue color to a rageful red color as if the planet was angry with the war that had transpired on her surface. Black splotches could be seen in the red skies releasing bolts of lightning which would make the lightning on earth seem more like mere jolts of static electricity.

Through the fuze of his eye, he could make out what looked assumed to be meteorites streaking through the atmosphere. Some of them were, some of them weren't. Most likely ships caught in the dying planets fluctuating gravitational pull.

Guyver: Oh my love you should see this, it is so beautiful!

There was another violent shaking of the ground, more violent and longer. He could hear massive explosions as the planet tried to vent the pressure of it being torn apart in the last ditch attempt to save itself.

Guyver: I have done so many wonderful and horrible things, horrible things I must atone for. But I am ready to do so my love. I want you to remain strong in these trying times ahead of you. If the Gods are merciful I will wait for, no matter how long I will wait for you.

He played his head against the rock he was leaning against and closed his eye. His breathing came slower and slower as the hoard was just under 300 feet away from him. Slowly becoming aware of their impending doom for once.

Guyver: I will look forward to hearing about your life and the lives of our children. It is probably bested it be this way, that way they aren't cursed by being "father's children." Please keep them safe and away from anything that would cause them to lose their innocence and shed their enemies blood.

The planet started blow itself apart throwing huge jets of magma into space. The shaking of the planet threw the Guyver onto the ground, nearly thrusting the lodged high-frequency blade out of his heart. He screamed in blood-curdling pain.

Sensing impending doom, to itself and its master, the armor tried forcibly having the head armor and more specifically the Control Medal come out to save him. Like it had been trying to do since he first retracted it, but he wasn't having any of that. He needed this, he needed to die with his enemies to take the heat off his family. They needed to be free from the curse of being married to and being the children of a Guyver.

Guyver: For once in these near 2 decades of being a Guyver, I am scared, my love. But its okay, I am ready. I have come to terms even though my Guyver has not.

The heat of the ground started to burn his naked flesh and singe his once cherished hair. He saw the enemy hoard run by him, some in panic, some on fire, they had no interest in him anymore after he killed their master. Their main focus... "STAY ALIVE!" Some hid under things, others hid in caves seeking refuge, others panicked and started fighting each other while others wept. Magmatic explosions started to get more fierce and rapidly approached the Guyver.

Guyver: Well my love, this is it. remember I will always lov...

There was a feral anguished wail in the shuttle port as a half armored woman who was moments ago pleading to be taken back to the planet watched that very planet silently explode. She screamed in anguish again with tears violently rushing for her eyes as she slammed her fists into the force field demanding to be taken back. She didn't care that the field was burning the naked flesh of her hands, she just wanted him, her mate!

Crew members in the port looked in horror as the planet exploded like a supernova. Others merely looked away as the woman continued to violently sob. She grabbed her sides feeling like she had to throw up but nothing but wails came out. She kept repeating that she failed him, that she was useless and lost without him, and wanted to know how she was going to live now without him.

She pounded the floor with each fist sending out bolts of electricity and fire putting knuckle prints. Shaking uncontrollably she continued to cry before looking back to where the planet should have been and screamed his name and continued to do so. Hoping he would hear it and come back to her like he always did when he was in his self-defense mode.

It had been nearly ten years since the explosion, the year 2026. The war that everyone thought had ended that fateful day reared its ugly head on Earth in 2023. The aliens were ruthless and efficient nearly decimating nearly all of Earth's defenses in a matter of two hours. It took mere months for most of Earth's Civilization to be exterminated or enslaved. Other areas of the planet were experimented on to recreate the environmental flora and fauna of the planet that was destroyed.

A girl about 18 or 19 can be seen from the rear overlooking one of these test sites. Next to her was a wolf sitting looking up at her. She looked down at the wolf, her only family member left in this war, and smiled who wagged it's tail and lay down waiting for the go-ahead to do something.

Observing the city connected to the experimentation zone. Her light strawberry blonde hair with black strands hair swaying in the wind. She wore a black leather long coat that went down a little past her knees. It had a velvet crimson redlining to it. She also wore what looked like an antiquated battle suit that dated back to the war that stole her father from her.

Girl: Father, I know this isn't the life you wanted for me. I know you didn't want me to follow down the path you were forced to go down but I am ready to do so.

She looked up to the terraformed polluted sky just barely being able to see the stars she had grown accustomed to seeing. Thinking her father was somewhere looking down upon her, maybe still being alive after all this time.

Girl: Even though you were more focused on big brother, I hope you are not too upset that I chose to go down this path. I hope you are proud to call me your daughter with everything I have done.

The girl reached into the breast pocket of her coat and pulled out a picture of her family when she was only four. It was the last family picture in which the family was whole. She sobbed softly at the sight of her family; mother, aunts, uncles, grandparents, immediate cousins, even her father's bio-enhanced pet wolves that had all been ruthlessly exterminated except for one wolf and the father she lost to an alien planet.

Girl: Ever since I first saw you all those years ago when you rescued me from that ship; beaten, hurting, I knew all I wanted to do was make you proud to be my father.

Tears started to well and run down her cheeks as she kissed the images of her parents and siblings before putting the photo back in the pocket it was in. The girl moved her shoulders causing the collar of the coat to slide down to her shoulders. She put her arms behind her as if she were doing a so-called "ninja anime" run which caused her coat to slowly slide down her arms. It landed with a thump sound which causes the wolf to look at her inquisitively.

The wolf looked behind her to see a force of armed soldiers wearing the same antiquated battle suits before looking back at her and then looking forward to laying its head down. The girl knelt down undoing her boots that went up to her mid-calves and kicks them off. As she starts to strip the armor of the suit off, there were murmurs of wondering what she was doing. She casually undid form-fitting spandex like leather causing it to fall to the ground causing the wolf to jump up looking at the naked girl, wagging its tail.

Her breathing started getting ragged and then with a gut-wrenching blood-curdling scream. She started to shake as she huffed and grunted and growled as her naked body started to be covered in armor ripping through her flesh. Some of them who fought with her father those final days noticed the family resemblance in this girl's armor to that of her father's armor, they smiled knowing that his bloodline was still alive. Others were a gasped that this girl was what she was

When her transformation was complete, she looked almost exactly like her father minus the red organisms and the helmet armor. She looked down at the wolf who looked up at her waging its tail before it lowered its head in what seemed like it was in pain. It released an almost demonic roar as it grew larger then it was. Its muscles increased exponentially along with its canine teeth. The wolf's shoulders went from being level with her hip to now being level with her chest. She smiled at her wolf while others, even those who fought alongside her father were absolutely terrified of the transformation.

Girl: I am ready to follow in your footsteps father. Please watch me with pride.

She turned to face the wolf, she grabbed the sides of its head placing hers against it. It whined softly and she smiled and seemingly said something without talking that made the monstrous looking wolf excited.

The wind was starting to subside except for a soft breeze which felt familiar to her. As if it was a beaconing from a memory. No, not a memory, it was more like a vision.

She closed her eyes in which she was on the plains of what she assumed to be Nebraska or the Dakotas. She held her hands out and walked through the tall grasses of the plains until she came upon a clearing which showed a wolf playing with 2 children in the distance with a man wearing ancient native clothes and a woman wearing ancient Celtic clothes watching them.

She saw the man look up at her, it was him causing her to tear up. She ran towards them wanting to hug her father, who she hadn't seen since she was 3 and the rest of her family who she had seen since she was. But she could only come within 150 feet before being forced to stop. It was gut-wrenching for her not to hold her family again she was so close! She struggled to get closer tears just pouring out of her eyes. He smiled at her in a calm warming way, tears of joy welling in his eyes but disappearing, he held a hand out to her she stopped and fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Breeze: I am so proud of the woman you have become.

She looked up from her hands. Seeing him inches away with the same warming smile. She jumped up wrapping her arms around him sobbing into his chest. Sobbing 15 years of pain, frustration, joy into his chest.

The breeze blowing: Dry your eyes my baby girl. Be strong, you were always the strongest of them all.

But then he was gone from her grip. Hurt by the sudden emptiness of her arms she frantically looked around and saw him back 150 feet with. She saw the 2 kids continued to play with the wolf waving briefly at her and saw her parents standing together before everything started to fade black.

The breeze blowing: We all love and miss you...

The girl opened her eyes, red from crying. She felt something on her naked chest in between her chest plates. She reached up and saw it was similar to a piece of jewelry her father gave her mother when they were young teens. It was a heart reading "Be Safe, my favorite child."

Smiling at it she had a piece of armor rip a hole in her flesh similar to the diamond piece on full Guyvers and cover it this new gift of hers. Holding the newly formed piece of armor as it hardened, she extended her arm blades.

Girl: Ready to make you proud daddy...

With that, she let loose a feral war cry and started charging at the experimentation plant with her wolf following in hot pursuit along with the soldiers that were with her.


	2. Searing

The year was 2023, it was a nice calm late March day at an undisclosed location. A girl about the age of fourteen could be seen alone in a field, her head supported by her back-pack. She wore a black long-sleeved sports jersey and baggy pants. Too her side was a pair of black boots which had three buckles along the sides, in one boot was a cell phone. She lay on the ground looking pathetically sad at the stars. It had been eleven years since she lost her father to a war that waged somewhere on the other side of the universe. It was now just her mother and her and their two wolves at home.

Her oldest sister went on to go to college, she went for theoretical physics. No surprise there considering she was always fascinated by the salvaged alien tech. She wanted "to be at the forefront of developing new technology to explore the universe!" What a complete sap she thought bitterly. Her brother went on to join the Solar System Defense Forces. Like his father, he was a scrapper and wanted to be on the frontlines. What a dumbass, again she thought bitterly. "Idiots for throwing their lives away to an organization that our father was essentially an expendable pawn," she snarled bitterly.

After the war that claimed their father ended, their mother left the EDF. She moved her family to an undisclosed location in which not even both his sister and her sister did not know where. And while they were affiliated with the EDF they wouldn't either. She took measures to make sure they couldn't be found even by accident. It was like they just suddenly disappeared. A promise she made to him and intended to keep the night before he died in that alien world. It wasn't as of they completely dropped off the planet, they would go visit their cousins secretly.

During some visits, she would get into constant fights, brutal fights mostly over someone or something over what she thought was insulting her father's memories. Even though she was getting into constant fights with others affiliated with the EDF via being Earthborn or alien, and had the scars to show, she wanted nothing to do with that life. The life that claimed her father's life, nearly killed her mother and took her siblings away.

She was kidnapped and experimented on by aliens on a ship when she was just an infant, which created a rather fierce hatred and distrust of those outside the family that were allies of the SSDF and the SSDF itself. She couldn't quite understand why they forgave the aliens who took her from her mother causing her father nearly to die rescuing her. How they seemingly didn't care that he died on their godforsaken planet.

SHe grinned softly as she remembered her first happy memory of her father, a Guyver. Where she was in a status pod waking up after a recent round of experimentation, to watch him effortlessly kill various monsters, black armored creatures almost like him, and various aliens. Even when he cradled her in his injured arms she watches gleefully at him as he caught a black armored being by the throat and literally ripped his head off by at the base of the neck. She remembered being told that he had nearly died for her, "Wish I could have helped you more." she sighed as a meteorite streaked across the sky.

She also remembered when her mother returned home from space after being ordered to assist in the war. She was with her aunt, who was another Guyver who looked after her and her siblings while both parents were on the other side of the universe. Being five at the time she had no real concept of death and had asked where daddy was, which caused her mother break down hugging her. She forcefully regained her composure telling her "daddy is at Summerland waiting for us honey." Tears welled in her eyes, she wiped them away thinking "I wish we had more time together daddy."

She remembered some other memories of getting into arguments with her siblings about their father and remembered her mother training her to defend herself. She saw some more meteorites streaking across the sky started to get hot in the jersey, revealing a grey v-cut shirt underneath. She sat up and took it off tossing it next to her. She looked at her arms, which were flushed as if they were growing.

She got up and walked from her boots and sports jersey not wanting to burn them. Her mother had taught her how to use the abilities she inherited from her. But being an emotional teenager when her emotions got the best of her they were amplified. But this was different, she didn't know how, but this was different. Her skin was starting to blister and sting from the heat. She grabbed her head by both hands and dropped to her knees screaming from the excruciating pain in her head. As if something was moving around, competing with her brain for space.

She winced while screaming as it felt like things were latching onto her brain itself. She started to feel an indentation form on her forehead along what felt like growths crawling under her skin. She continued to scream in pain as her nerves felt like they were burning and being electrocuted at the same time. She was on the verge of blacking out when the searing heat caused the area around her to start smoldering, but to her, it was like she was the searing environment of Death Valley.

She screamed out for someone to help her, that the intense heat was too much for her to take. Pain turned into fear, fear turned into rage, a rage that no one was around to help her. She started to growl causing the heat to intensify.

She briefly remembered when she was seven how her siblings described the process they went through. She was in the thralls of her body becoming a hybrid and her body was trying to fight it off, and losing that fight. She didn't want that life, even though she loved her mother and siblings with all her heart, but seeing them wear armor similar to their father was a bitter pill to swallow and didn't want that reminder of the father she lost. But it seemed like what she wanted didn't matter.

She inhaled deeply and blacked out feeling the flesh on her arms rip open and the agonizing sting of hot armor seemingly pop out of her arms and formed to fit her arms. The armor singed her arms, wrists, and hands. Seconds later the back of her neck ripped open and like her father, her armor covered her body slapping onto her burning her where the pieces locked together. Her breathing started to come under control and her screaming began to subside to whimpers of agonizing pain.

She slowly stood up looking at her hands and arms. They were almost identical to her mother's arms when she was in her hybrid form. She screamed in rage at the stars not wanting this. She wanted nothing of the life she was inducted into but apparently, that was just too much to ask the gods for. Eventually, the searing pain subsided and she regained control of her breathing and emotions. She sighed and started looking at her new armor.

She continued to look over her new armor. Even though it clung to the clothes she was wearing, for the most part, it was exactly like her father's armor from pictures she has seen. Having watched her mother spar with her older siblings she knew what to do. She looked down at her hands and started to concentrate on having the armor disappear.

The searing pain was just as bad when it went back into her body as it was covering her. She watched in amazement as the areas of her hands, wrists, and forearms ripped open allowing the armor to return to her body. As the last piece entered she saw the areas heal almost instantaneously leaving a faint scar, which would eventually disappear.

She looked up at the stars again panting falling to her knees exhausted from the ordeal. Falling backward she saw more and more meteorites entering the atmosphere, it was so beautiful to her. She tried counting everyone she saw and lost count when literally hundreds streaked across the sky.

She smiled and got up and back to her book bag and used it as a pillow. She was distracted when she saw what looked like little white stars moving around in the night sky rather fast. Bringing her back to the realization of the worldly situation. She was thrust back into a war she wanted nothing to do with.

She lay there the rest of the night watching the meteorites unaware that she was being stalked. She only became aware, as a big pile of fur jumped out of nowhere and started licking her face. It was her wolf, well more like her father's wolf who gravitated towards her as it's person. She playfully pushed off and play fought for a couple minutes before noticing her mother coming up towards her. The other wolf flanking "mommy" trotted up and started playing with it's "sibling."

Her mother was wearing some workout pants and a heavy sports jacket that once belonged to her father that read his hometown and his favorite sport. She guessed it still smelled like him after all this time. Or that wearing it kind of made him seem like he was with her. She expected her mother to be upset for leaving after her curfew, she saw her mother look towards the sky seeing the same meteorites she was looking at for hours which started to fade away to the rising sun.

She slowly walked towards her mother as the wolves continued to play fight each other and run around the field chasing one another. Before she could say something her mother held a hand up smiling at her, telling her she "was watching from afar and that she was so proud of her. That he would be extremely proud of her also" She ran up and hugged her mother tightly crying into the coat. Her mother talked her into going back to the house and resting up, that her real training will commence when she is rested up.

She agreed, gathering her things and followed her mother and wolves back to their home. She looked up one last time seeing the very last meteor streak through the sky. She smiled at it thinking to herself, "Don't worry daddy, I will make you proud. One way or another those who took you from us will feel my searing wrath."


	3. Time

The blast doors to the brig opened slowly to a room filled with a bright yellow light. The clicking of boots hitting the tiled floor could be barely heard over a whirl emanating from the center of the room as three people entered. Two of them, male, remaining by the doors as the third continued to walk in. As the doors whirled and slammed shut someone in the center of the room was jostled awake.

A nude feminine figure could be seen kneeling to on the floor in an uncomfortable position. Her arms were bound by magnetic shackles on her wrists, forearms, and biceps. She had a collar tethered to the floor allowing her to lift her head from the floor no more than a foot. She had whip marks, bruises, and other signs of torture visible on her body. She had been there for nearly 3 weeks, but with her time in utter darkness except for the times her torturers came in felt like months.

Hidden Person: Ahh I see our lovely guest is awake. I hope you are enjoying your visit with us. It was a brave thing for you to surrender yourself to us to try and save your friends, but they were sacrificed to the Ferje'lagoc.

There where was no response, instead, the woman kept staring at the floor. Trying her best not to give the person the satisfaction. From what the bound woman could tell, the voice was feminine. She was wearing some sort of heals and some sort of jewelry.

Hidden Woman: Still a bit prideful I see, nothing my inquisitors can't handle. I look forward to adding more scars to the beautiful ones you already have...

The woman in the darkness kept circling the bound woman like a shark circling a seal bleeding to death. She stopped behind the bound woman looking at the big burn mark on the center of her back and stroked it intimately. The bound woman closed her eyes to ignore her. The woman glared at her annoyed.

Hidden Woman: Especially this beautiful scar.

The bound woman clenched her fists tightly not appreciating her body, let alone her burn scar being touched. The Hidden Woman saw this and continued to stroke the scar.

Hidden Woman: If you are trying to use your pathetic abilities on me they won't work. You were injected with a compound that makes your precious "Enhanced Human" abilities inert.

The bound woman didn't respond. Instead, she simply relaxed her body as if she were asleep. The Hidden Woman grew bored with her insolence.

Hidden Woman: Sleep all you want my precious trophy. I will break you into giving me the location of the rest of those responsible for defying us. Cooperate and I may allow you to live as my pet.

The woman turned around and walked towards the blast doors she came in.

Hidden Woman: Either way, I've got all the time in the world to break you. . . Talia!

The bound woman smirked opening her eyes slowly as the whirl of the blast doors opening could be heard. Two bumps on the back of her neck between three scars started pumping up and down. Her eyes glowed a soft pink for 30 seconds before stopping. The wounds from her torture started to heal and disappear. She made a sarcastic scoff stopping the Hidden woman in her tracks.

Talia: Your time's soon coming Empress, and make no mistake. I don't need my mother's abilities to kill someone like you.

The Empress stopped briefly turning around looking at Talia briefly getting a glimpse of her body finish healing itself. With that the Empress walked out of the brig, frustrated at her trophy's defiance. The blast doors slammed shut and echoed through the room, the bound woman collapsed onto her side. She passed out from her injuries from her torture and forcibly healing them.

She woke up a few hours later. She sighed realizing where she was and took a few deep breaths before her skin started to flush. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain to come next. The bones in her bound arms dislocated and her joints made crunching noises as shapes of armor started to press against her skin. She inhaled sharply almost hissing through her teeth as the flesh of her arms started to shred under her bindings revealing black, grey, and blue armor underneath.

Smirking she flexed her stressed shoulders breaking her bounds. She grabbed the tether to her collar and snapped it with relative ease. She stood up slowly allowing her armor to form in various spots as the rest of it burst from the back of her neck. Almost as if she were drunk she glared at the brig doors with her pink glowing eyes. She had a dual circular indentation on her forehead with the space between the first and second indentations glowed softly and stopped as she started to walk towards the door.


	4. Promise Kept

The starship was surprisingly silent at this hour as it limped through the vast empty void with its escort fleet close behind. She had signs that she had been through a massive furball. There were hull breaches in various places along with scars from lasers and torpedoes.

The Senior officers, along with crews, were busy sleeping in their quarters after a long brutal battle, leaving the Junior Officers for the most part to run the ship. There was always a senior officer on the bridge, security, medical, and engineering.

The smells of flesh and ozone from destroyed or damaged areas of the ship still permeated the air. But the Space Carrier Enterprise held together for being an Old Girl. Like her previous incarnations, even her fictional counterparts from the Star Trek series, she proved that she was still worthy of being SCV-06 Enterprise. But like her Navel-Predecessors, she still had an escort fleet. A fleet that watched over her as she limped to friendly territory.

There were crews doing maintenance on blocked corridors. Many of which damaged from the final assault on the Empress fortress. Many teams were tasked with retrieving the dead, a task that even the hardest of personal hated to do. Many ships were lost, but the mission deemed a success.

The Empress of the Imperium was captured, alive at that. Most of her generals slaughtered, and top advisors receiving life sentences on the harshest penal colony planets across the galaxy in exchange for the Empress location, her offensive, and defensive capabilities.

The mood on the ship should have been one of happiness. The ship was going home! Back to Planet 5924596, otherwise known as Earth. But nothing but apprehension filled the ranks, from the newly transferred wetback ensigns to the Admiral commanding the ship. Security teams regularly patrolled the available corridors. NO one was to be caught roaming the ship with such precious cargo.

But that wouldn't stop her when she should have been resting. The soft tacking sound of her slippers was herd as she wandered the corridors, more like limped. She gingerly placed her right foot down slowly placing her weight on it and slowly dragged her left leg. She inhaled stifling breaths through and grimaced with each right step.

Having yet rested enough, she had not healed from her recent fight. She could not idly wait while she recovered. Even when her inherited stubbornness told her to take it easy, she didn't listen, and here she was Hobbling down a corridor, determined to get to her destination. Determined to check on the "precious cargo."

From the top down, she was a mess. As if she went through hell and barely survived when she was discovered mere centimeters from killing the Empress. An Empress who deserved to die for all she had done to her and then some. Her hair was still disheveled, tangled, and burnt in some spots. Her left eye covered with a gauze patch and tape. On her left cheek was another gauze patch taped down.

She had a split bottom lip and various cuts on her face which were being held together by strips. She was wearing a camisole over the dressings on her chest and patches on her torso. The movement from putting it on, let alone the pressure it put on her injuries caused them to seep a little blood.

Her left hand was wrapped up in a gauze wrap and a cover wrap covering her palm to her wrist. Underneath both gauze-wraps was a dressing that covered a stab wound. Razor sharp pain was shooting through her hand as if all her nerves were on fire. Her fingers even though they were limber, felt stiff, and screamed at her in pain as she slightly moved them to let alone clenched a fist and opened it slowly. Her right arm was held up by a sling and held her right side where her kidney would have been, which was still screaming in pain at her.

Her left leg was in an immobilizing brace due to her shattered knee, and a laser shotted her ankle. She had various old scars all over her body, to old to heal, but she preferred having the scars just like her father. Most of them from her time in captivity, when she willingly let herself get captured by the Imperium. The majority of injuries were from whippings she had to endure. Others from brandings, being stabbed, cut, experimented on, and burned. When someone offered or suggested healing in an Optimization tank, she would become emotional and threaten them if they mentioned one ever again.

Her reddish-black hair was in a disheveled pony. She stopped taking stifling breathes also taking time to look at her clothes. She wore a fleece robe over her now bloodstained egg-shell white camisole which ended a couple of inches above her nabal. She wore black and red flannel pajama pants with wolf head slippers looking up at her. She sighed fidgeting uncomfortably even under her looks — the last time she had worn anything clothing related before taken to the Empress.

But she couldn't worry about that now. She was almost where she wanted to be - Cryo Storage. Limping it took her 7 minutes to get there, she hesitated when she arrived. The last time she saw these doors was moments before she passed out after "their" rescue. The doors opened up greeting her with the sight of various Federated Territories Cryo scientists and doctors monitoring the Cryo-tubes.

There was a small office which was large enough to hold a small table with a small computer on it with a chair pushed in. Behind the desk on the wall was a monitor monitoring, everyone, in cryo-stasis. There were other panels with other medical looking procedures that looked complicated and boring. "Shit she didn't need to know."

There was a small doorway leading into a to a half circle room with octagonal table center of it. On one wall were 12 locker-storage bins. There was a table set for doing lab work. On another wall were more medical consoles reading more medical garbage, the woman couldn't tell from the location. The half-circle room leads into another room where there were five medical beds with individual monitors at the head of each bed waiting for use.

A doctor saw her peering from the doorway through the glass partition to the central cryo-store bay. Where dozens of Federated Territories cryo-tube could be seen. Being the area was a sterile, highly sensitive area, he approached her to throw her out. The bay needed to remain wholly sterilized, no exceptions.

Especially with someone who had a fresh blood stain from her left breast almost down her hip. Someone who looked like she also went months of not properly bathing in captivity. But she neither heard or cared about the Cryo-Doctors insisting on leaving.

She had a somewhat apprehensive but blank on her battered face. The Chief Medical Officer was about to tell her this was a restricted area until he saw who it was. Instead, he gave the okay for her to be here. He walked up to her, but she barely even registered his presence or that he was talking to her.

She was so caught up in whatever was in her mind his voice just zoned right out. He started filling her in on what they were doing. She leaned against the doorway, not listening to him. The doctor continued talking to her for a couple of minutes before realizing himself she wasn't listening to him. He sighed, showing her the way to the cryo-chamber. He knew who exactly she was there to see and knew she wanted to be alone.

The doctor moved, told the staff to finish what they were doing and clear the room. After five minutes, the woman finally had the chamber to herself. She faintly heard the doctor say, "take as much time as she needed." Her stomach was filled with butterflies thinking on what she would say, how would she react, could she endure the walk, would they be awake and recognize her? She found she had no control over her body as she started walking forward.

Her body was met with temperatures around -50 degrees Fahrenheit. She adjusted her robe to cover herself. As she continued into the cryo-chamber, the colder it seemed to get, her breath was a visible indicator of the temperature change along with her shivering body. But she also had an ace up her sleeve so-to-speak. She shook her body once, and her body started to flush.

Her body trembled as she walked past dozens of tubes. Many wondered why a person of her parentage was afraid of cryo-tubes, optimization tanks, and other similar tanks. But that was something she would keep to herself to the day she drew her last breath. A fear that one other person knew and understood why, and he was gone.

She came across a tube which was of Imperial design. She offered a meek smile as she placed her wrapped hand on it. The hand scanner activated scanning her hand. The outer metal housing hissed a little slowly opening up. A soft light flickered on to reveal a male figure frozen solid. Personal monitors from the tube slowly came to life, giving readings of a person typically barely alive in cryo-sleep.

He was missing his body from just under the chest. He was also missing his whole left arm and right arm up to his mid-bicep. He had burns on his face and various cuts on his face with blood that looks like it had just flash-froze. There was also a natural two layered indentation in his for head barely covered by singed hair. He also showed details on his body that looked like armor.

The woman smiled, knowing who it was and the irony of the situation, not escaping her. Nearly 30 years ago, their roles were almost the exact way. But he was standing on the outside looking at her tiny form in a tear-shaped like status-tube, her first memory of him. Battle-scarred like he had just gone through hell like she is looking now.

Tears of joy started to well in her eyes as the realization that her sole mission was over. A task that nearly ended in complete failure had it not been for her being pulled back from the fringes of her murderous rage towards the Empress. She was needed for the revival process, and killing the Empress would have made the woman's suffering for naught.

She flushed that memory out of her head as she looked back down at the tube. In a faint whisper, she fought her emotions overflowing the dam whispering "Hi daddy…" Talia started talking to the figure in the status-tube as if he were wake in the room with her, and she was that happy little Pre-K girl before the war took him away from her. She lost track of time when she was shaken awake by her friend Kolratok (Koal rah tock).

Kolratok, a half Zoalord/half-alien hybrid, gingerly helped her stand. She moaned a little wincing as her entire body started screaming at her once more. He was not the typical hybrid humans were accustomed to seeing. He was blue-skinned with natural purple hair in a top knot style he adopted from humans. He had hyphen like marks on his face, which to humans had the appearance of freckles. His sclera was almost a mustard yellow with pitch black cat slit irises. He had the temple horns and a diamond shape and three circular shapes on each side going up and towards the back of his head. He took baby steps so her body wouldn't strain too much.

When they were about to leave the area of his pod, she moved to check to look back. Understanding, her friend helped her turn around to look back at the Imperial-pod. She smiled contently through the agonizing pain, knowing he was still there, and that is where he will remain until they reach Earth. She nodded, let Kolratok start leading her back to her quarters.

A walk that should have taken no more than ten minutes took nearly an hour between her limping and taking multiple breaks. It was quiet except for her groans and whimpers of pain. Kolratok who towered over Talia by almost an entire foot, looked down at her with a worried but stern look.

He broke the silence first: "You really shouldn't have done that. You should have stayed in bed and waited to see him." She sighed slightly annoyed; she answered: "I had to do it." He looked at her, inquisitively, "Why?" She was silent, thinking her answer over for a couple of seconds "So I knew what I went through was not a cruel nightmare. So he knew he wasn't alone." A smile crept onto her face remembering when she first saw him.

 _The liquid was green and bubbly. A beaten-battered-bleeding black, blue, grey, and red creature destroy a door. The circle object in the forehead started flashing and seconds later, a warm feeling washes over from head to toe as a small baby sized hand can be seen reaching out. Other creatures that were similar to the black/blue/grey/red creature attack it only to brutally die._

 _The black creature attacks and grabs the leader by its neck, forcing it to the pod. The leader did something the creature wanted, and the black-creature in response looked at it with a mean look and flinched its hand ever slightly. Not just crushing its throat but snapping its neck. It fell limp to the ground, and the black creature delicately reached into the pod. Fear surges as the hand of the creature thrust forward and clamps down with delicate but firm hands. The creature's body gets close and then pivots, so it is at an angle. It looks down, and it's look softens quite a bit. The circle object in his head continues to flash, and the warm feeling returns._

Silence enveloped the two friends again as they continued walking to her quarters. He was about to ask sarcastically "how a frozen-possibly dead man knew she was there" but held his tongue.

They arrived at her quarters not long after. Her friend helped her sit on her bed and take her camisole off and changed her dressing. Exhaustion had just about put her down for the count, so he helped her lay down and pulled the blanket up to the middle of her stomach. The minute her head hit her pillow, she was out. He took a look at the extent of his friend's injuries, hating that she had suffered so much and that she willingly put herself through it.

He saw a faint flashing halo just under the skin of her freckle-covered forehead. As if sensing he was looking at her, she hazily said: "Stop worrying I'm done wandering." He smirked turning and walked away, hearing her soft breathes. He stopped at the door as it softly whooshed open. He turned to see her head resting against a soft wolf plushie, and walked out of the room, thinking to himself "better be, you need your rest" before walking away to report back to his superior. He turned a corner to leave the Crews-Quarters-Block of that deck uttering "Guyvers… Full or Hybrids, they don't know when to take it easy on themselves…"

In her quarters, she rolled over, opening her eyes. She had a soft, beautiful smile on her lips as she saw the familiar flash glow of a circle. The same feeling washed over her past.

 _The creature was at an angle but then looked down. The circle object continuing to flash as warmth drowned out any fear. But there was something else to it. As blood stained and scratched as the circle thing was in its head, it held a reflection. A reflection of a tiny baby girl. A baby girl about 1-month-old with a tint of red hair and freckles. In that very reflection, there was also a small circle flashing just under her skin as it seemed to match up with the creature's shining forehead circle with the feeling of everything is going to be okay._

She reached, feeling her indented forehead "You see Kolratok, I had to return a promise…"


End file.
